


小童话摸鱼

by Vickyzwy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy is a little girl, Gen, short fairy tail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Kudos: 1





	小童话摸鱼

“我想听和上次一样的星星的故事，可以吗？”  
女孩侧过身，眨了眨蜜棕色的大眼睛，顺滑微卷的红发从她的脸侧划过，随着她的动作，在博士因为在床上半躺而微微褶皱了的衬衫和背带裤的间隙调皮地轻扫着，像一尾在清澈池塘里戏水的漂亮小鱼，一甩尾尖，便掀起了层层涟漪。  
“当然。”博士笑着抬起手，揉了揉怀里女孩蓬松柔软的头发，声音轻的像春天唤醒沉睡着的湖水的风。  
“戴立克皇帝和火星湖里的小男孩，宇宙里长着十三条彩色尾巴、在星星之间游弋穿行的鱼，还有克利洛多星球上下的柠檬软糖雨……”博士伸手抚平因为女孩的动作而皱起来的被子，任由她伸长了手臂，像个小熊一样环抱住自己的腰。“Amelia，无论你想要什么……”  
牙仙和梦神墨菲斯在虚掩的房门外短暂地停留，他们看到了漂浮在房间里，闪着微光的星星。那个女孩被保护着，有人小心地呵护着她最童真的问题和最单纯的世界，有人帮她解答一切孩子的疑问。“世界外的世界是什么样子？”“怎么去熄灭灼烧着的光？”  
女孩安静地靠在博士随着呼吸有节奏地起伏的胸膛上，感受着他用春天渐绿的柔软柳枝般的声音缓缓讲述着鱼和天空里的海的故事。他的胸腔微微震动着，声音从声带传导到他的两颗鲜活跳动的心脏，又飘进小Amelia的耳朵里，带着蓝莓味果酱饼干和小熊软糖的香气，像冬日早晨的温暖棉被般让人依赖，想窝进去继续做昨夜未完的美梦。  
“最后的一条鱼扭过头看了看远处安静燃烧着的恒星，那光跃进它的眼睛，芬里尔巨大的阴影在火光里倒下。”博士顿了顿，把手里的书翻到下一页。“它甩甩尾巴，游向了流动着七彩光影的时间泡泡。”他的尾音像棉花糖一样舒缓又夹杂着甜蜜的俏皮，轻轻包裹住怀里仰着头听得聚精会神的女孩。  
“鱼会见到它的朋友们吗？”  
“会的，它们在时间泡泡里为它准备了一个惊喜。”  
“你见过时间泡泡的样子吗？”  
女孩总是有问不完的问题，而博士也总是心甘情愿地在自己的记忆宫殿里替她寻找答案。  
“它们像一个星球那么大，比参宿四上的金属还坚固，你必须找到正确颜色的门，才能进去。”  
“芬里尔呢？它到底是什么呢？”  
“它是一匹巨大的狼，大到能吞下一整个城市。”  
“比几百万个维尼小熊还大。”博士停顿半晌，又补充道。  
“我曾经见过一匹，奄奄一息。我想帮帮它，但它不小心把我的肚子划伤了，那还挺疼的。”他回忆着，语气里带了点儿委屈。  
“我可以看看吗？”女孩兴奋又好奇地伸出手指，试探性地戳了戳博士的肚子。  
“你该睡觉了，Amelia，乖乖睡觉，明天早上会有枫糖松饼吃。”博士把手里的书放在床头的柜子上，低头亲了亲女孩的额头。  
“就一眼，可以吗？让我看看好不好？”女孩的眼睛里充满了好奇和兴奋，像乞食的雏鸟似的伸手扯住了博士的衬衫袖口。“就一眼。”  
博士无奈地叹了口气，重新躺回床上，解开了衬衫下面的几颗扣子，把柔软帖服的布料微微掀起一点，好让女孩看得清楚些。  
他的皮肤白皙又光滑，腹部薄薄的肌肉让他不显得过于单薄，又不至于壮硕，暖黄色的灯光在他的腹部打上了错落有致的阴影。女孩好奇地伸出手，试探着沿着肌肉的线条小心翼翼地划过。在被窝的保护下暖融融的指尖触及博士并不算温暖的体表，引得他下意识地微微缩了缩腹部，逗得女孩低头咯咯笑了起来。  
一条并不算太短的白色伤疤从他的侧腹部一直扯到肋骨底端。“你经常受伤吗？”女孩的手指沿着疤痕一路往上，像顺着坚固枝条攀爬的牵牛花般，在藤条侧边开出向阳的温暖粉色小花。  
“你想象不到我有多笨手笨脚。”博士揉了揉女孩的头，语气里带着清晨阳光似的笑意。“还想跟我去宇宙里玩吗？”  
“当然！”女孩伸手紧紧搂住博士的腰，把肉乎乎的可爱小脸贴在那条伤疤上。  
“有我在，你就不用担心受伤了！”


End file.
